


Shower

by wentzday



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzday/pseuds/wentzday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late hotel night and Patrick has a bit of a problem. It's Pete's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a kinda smallish little thing as I've been procrastinating way too much recently.

"Well, that was fucking exhausting." Pete said, flopping onto (what he had evidently now claimed as) his bed. "I think I'm just gonna go to sleep." He added, summoning the little energy he had left to sit up on the edge of the bed.

Patrick sat down more gently on the other bed, and slowly began to take off his leather jacket. He dropped it to the floor, before then glancing over for a second at Pete. He had to do a double take.

Pete was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head, which Patrick had seen many, many times before, but it still always caught him off guard for some reason. His body was just so.. indescribably pretty. His tattoos complemented his body's shape and skin tone so perfectly, the soft curves of his muscles practically begging to be traced by Patrick's fingertips. He suddenly threw his shirt somewhere across the room before kicking his already undone shoes off, pretty much effortlessly despite his exhausted state.

Then came the jeans, and, oh wow, Patrick needed to stop staring. He could feel his own jeans getting tighter already, and quickly shifted his hands to cover up the situation. By now he was used to finding some place away from Pete to take care of this kind of thing, but in a shared hotel room, he didn't have much privacy. There was only really one place he could go..

"I'm gonna get a quick shower before I go to bed." He said, jumping up and quickly walking to the bathroom before Pete saw anything and made some stupid comment about him 'basically being seventeen again'.

Pete threw his jeans over somewhere near his discarded shirt. "Okay, goodnight man." He replied, falling back onto his duvet.

Patrick closed the door quickly, sliding the lock across and instantly letting one hand drift into his jeans, more just to relieve himself a little right now. He stroked himself through his boxers very slowly as he padded to the shower to turn it on. Briefly, he stopped touching himself to pull off the rest of his clothes, then hopped into the rather hot shower and winced a little at the temperature. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped in so soon, but oh well, he was in here now.

There was no point trying to have a cold shower right now. It'd just make him uncomfortable, and struggle to sleep later, anyway. He let the water just run over him for a little while, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes to think. Ugh. Why did Pete have to be so god damn attractive? He lazily began to stroke himself, the warm water making his movements smoother. God, that felt good. As his movements sped up, so did his breaths, and he had to take care not to let any moans slip. Under his breath, he whispered Pete's name, cursing him for being so hot. Fuck. He was just so unnecessarily gorgeous though, his body, with all those tattoos. Ugh.

He imagined how Pete's hand would feel stroking up his length, how his amazing fingers would rub him just perfectly. In fact, why stop at imagining Pete's hand? Why not his incredibly pretty mouth? Those absolutely mesmerising lips, wet with saliva and precome, stretched around his dick, and soft tongue against his underside, oh god. Patrick was so close already. It was never hard to get off when he imagined Pete helping him, stroking and licking and sucking him to a glorious orgasm.

Speaking of orgasms, he was on the verge of having one right now. He bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet, but a moaned "oh fuck, Pete" slipped as he came, along with a small whimper. Pete was probably asleep by now, though, and even if he wasn't, he highly doubted he would've heard him anyway. He had a moment to breathe, before leaning back into the shower's stream of water to wash himself. He might as well actually shower, seeing as he was in here already.

\---

Once he had finished in the bathroom, he stepped out, walking straight into.. Pete. Shit. He was stood right outside the bathroom door, with a strange look on his face that Patrick couldn't quite read.

"Pete? Wha- what are you..?" He stuttered out, feeling his face starting to flush a little. Pete didn't say a word, just continued sort of smiling. Patrick breathed out sharply, trying his best not to look him in the face. He was pretty awful at lying his way out of situations. "Did you.. hear.. me?" He asked hesitantly.

Pete raised one eyebrow. "I sure as hell did." His voice was low and a little growly. Patrick just wanted to completely disappear. Pete had fucking heard him. He had heard him moan and crying his name out as he came. Oh no. He blushed hard, as you probably would if your best friend had just found out you liked to think about them when you jacked off. Pete was probably going to kill him, or taunt him forever, at least.

But, Pete wasn't finished. He leant a little closer to Patrick's face, tilting it upwards so he had to look at Pete. "And, besides your singing voice, it was probably the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard."

Patrick's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. Oh. So Pete wasn't annoyed or mad. He wasn't going to yell at him or tease him about it. Oh. Things were certainly going a bit better than he thought they were a moment ago.

"And.." He continued still. "If I'm correct here, then you probably won't mind me doing this.." With that, he leant forwards fully, pressing his lips to Patrick's softly. Patrick froze for a moment in shock at the turn of events, but soon melted into the kiss, Pete's lips feeling like heaven to him. 

Pete drew back after a moment. "And you also probably won't mind me doing this.." He snuck one hand around to Patrick's backside, and pulled him as close as he could. Patrick gasped. He was hard. Pete's hardness was pushing right against him. Oh god, this was just surreal. He drew his face back just an inch to gaze at Pete.

"Fuck, I don't mind at all.. Do you mind this?" He asked, one hand sneaking between them to gently palm Pete's rather impressive hard-on through his jeans. He let out a soft moan at the friction, pushing hips hips further against Patrick's hand. He seemed even more desperate than Patrick, which was saying something. He figured he must have been waiting the entire time he was in the bathroom. Wow. Pete's free hand was then suddenly shoved down the front of Patrick's underwear, making him gasp and then moan loudly as he began to stroke him very slowly.

Pete pressed his lips to Patrick's jaw, trailing kisses to his ear. "My bed?" He murmured, not waiting for an answer before pulling him towards his bed as he continued to give him little neck kisses. When they reached it, he pushed Patrick back onto it, climbing over him and peppering his bare chest with light kisses. "Pretty, pretty little man. That's what you are. So much more than pretty. Just fucking gorgeous, y'know that?" He hooked a finger under the waistband of Patrick's boxers. "Can I?"

Patrick let out a soft moan. "Yes, yes, fuck yes. Please, Pete." He begged, and was soon stripped of his underwear. Pete trailed kisses back up to his lips as he stroked him, his tongue delicately playing over his lower lip. Patrick opened his mouth, and pulled Pete into a deliciously deep kiss. "Please, need you.." He gasped out between hot, needy kisses.

"And you're gonna get me, just wait.." Pete murmured, stopping suddenly and shifting off the bed for a moment. He rummaged around in his bag, quickly finding a small bottle of lube. As he climbed back over Patrick, he opened the bottle, but paused before coating his fingers. "Strawberry okay?" He asked.

Patrick gave him a semi confused look. "What?"

"..It's strawberry flavour. Is that okay?"

Patrick giggled a little. "Yeah, that's.. Why do you have a strawberry flavoured lube?" He covered his face with one hand, as he was blushing a little.

Pete shrugged, but laughed too. "I don't know. I just do. It's okay though? You don't mind your ass tasting of strawberry?"

Patrick laughed. "No, I don't mind." He giggled, bringing his hand away from his face. He shifted a little, trying to move to give Pete a better angle, then eventually grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips. While he was doing that, Pete was squirting the lube onto his fingers, making sure he used plenty enough.

He leant over Patrick, and could feel he was quite nervous. "You don't mind this, cupcake?" Pete whispered softly, giving him a gentle kiss as he pushed one finger inside of him. Patrick let out a sharp moan by way of a response, tipping his head back a little, trying to focus on the unbelievable fact that this was Pete fucking Wentz. He was about to fuck the Pete Wentz. The man who he'd wanted to fuck from practically the very first moment he saw him, before he himself was even fucking legal.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by another of Pete's wonderful fingers being inserted, stretching him open slowly, feeling just perfect inside of him. Patrick had done this by himself before, but the fact that it was Pete's fingers just made it feel so much more amazing. "That feel good, baby?" Pete asked, his voice a little husky.

Patrick whined. "Yes, oh my god, it's fucking perfect, Pete, yeah, ah, fuck.." His moans became shorter as Pete gradually moved his fingers faster, opening them slightly wider each time, stretching Patrick open slowly. Softly, he pressed their lips together again, but soon there were tongues and teeth and Pete was pulling his fingers out and his pants down and lining himself up.

He pressed a soft kiss to Patrick's forehead. "I love you so much, lunchbox." He whispered as he began to push in, both of them moaning. "You feel so fucking good, baby.." He began with slow thrusts, easing him into it, pressing delicate little kisses to his jaw. Patrick's mouth was open, soft moans falling from between his lips. This was so much more amazing than he'd ever imagined, and he'd imagined it many, many times. Pete was hovering over him, watching his face, the gorgeous expressions and sounds he was making turning Pete on even more.

As his thrusts gradually became harder, Patrick tipped his head back, so far he thought his neck would break, and Pete took advantage of this exposure of sensitive skin, trailing his tongue up his neck, pressing kisses to and biting a little around his jaw to draw long, shaky moans from the strawberry blond beneath him. "Fuck, Pete.. ah!" He whimpered, but his speech was cut off as he moaned loudly, as Pete thrust right into his prostate. He'd only ever just hit it by himself once or twice, but Pete was slamming right into it right now, reducing him to desperate whines and short moans.

"Yeah, that feel good, baby?" Pete growled low, close to his ear, causing Patrick to let out another loud whine. All he could manage was a nod in response to his question. His hands moved from where they were twisting the sheets to cling to Pete, wrapping around his back to pull him even closer. Fuck, he was getting so close already, either he was pretty bad at this, or Pete was really fucking good, and he very much hoped it was the latter.

His nails dug into Pete's skin a little, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was moaning louder, and fucking him even harder with each thrust. He thrust hard, right into Patrick's prostate again, and Patrick let out a loud whine and came hard, spattering both of their chests with his come. Pete let out a groan, slowing his thrusts a little. He pressed kisses to his neck, slowly trailing up to his ear.

"Was that good, tricky?" He whispered, still fucking him, very slowly.

Patrick nodded, shifting his hands to push Pete back. "Mm, let me.." He said softly, pushing him onto his back and moving his head to hover above his crotch. He began to stroke his dick slowly, causing Pete to let out soft moans. As he traced his tongue up the shaft, Pete tipped his head back, moaning some incoherent praise, and twisted his fingers in Patrick's still rather damp hair.

"Fuck.." He hissed, bucking his hips up a little as Patrick swirled his tongue around the head, his delicate little licks causing Pete to let out the most gorgeous moans Patrick had ever heard. After not too long, Pete began to stutter out "Fuck, I'm -ah, I'm gonna.. T-Tricky, fuck.."

Patrick drew back from his dick an inch. "Come on, on my face, please.." He groaned, stroking faster.

"Fuck, yes.." Pete moaned out shakily, and then he was coming, bucking his hips up as he orgasmed, his come splattering Patrick's cheeks and lips, dripping down his face slowly. Patrick knelt up, scooping some of the come off of his face with two fingers, and sucking on them to taste. If this were to become a regular thing, then he should probably get used to the taste of it, he thought. 

Pete lay still, breathing heavily, his head tipped back and eyes closed. Clearly he'd enjoyed that. Patrick climbed over him, resting his head on Pete's rather sweaty chest. He felt a little bit of movement, and then a pair of lips were pressed to his head and an arm draped around him, fingers absentmindedly stroking his waist. "Thank you." Patrick whispered, breaking the silence.

"No, thank you." Pete replied.

Another few moments of silently breathing together passed before Patrick spoke up again.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

Patrick gazed up at him. "..What does this make us?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I don't really know. We can be whatever you want us to be."

With that, Patrick leant up, gazing at him properly before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss, making Pete smile too. Once he drew back, he rested against his forehead, just looking into his glorious, deep brown eyes. "I love you, so much." He whispered. "My amazingly gorgeous new boyfriend." He added, smiling widely as he said it.

Pete smiled back just as wide. "And I love you even more, my fucking adorable new boyfriend." 

Patrick kissed him again, before snuggling into his side, and pulling the duvet over them.

\---

After a few more minutes, Patrick spoke up again. "Pete?" He asked.

"Mmmhm?" He responded sleepily.

"You know, your dick did actually taste of strawberry."

Pete laughed. "Next time we'll see if it makes your ass taste of strawberry, shall we?" He suggested. 

Patrick giggled and buried his head in Pete's chest. "..If you want." He said eventually. "Goodnight, babe." He whispered.

"Night, baby. Love you." Pete replied, as he pressed another kiss to his head.


End file.
